undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Wild
Kid Wild is a CAW wrestler from the world of CAW. He is brothers with Lula and Domination YWE (2012-present) Debut; The Bro Code Kid Wild and his brothers debuted in YWE at the PPV WCW nitro ambushing Fayth. They then had a rivalry through Money in the Bank wich Bro Code won and Summer Slam Lula faced Fayth in a singles match but Mr.Ace came and interupted but Fayth Chased away Ace. Thats when Lula pronounced Bro Code is in Raw. Soon After Summer Slam Bro Code Started a rivalry at night of Champions facing the Dark angels but lost. Then at Hell in a cell lost that one. Then at Survivor Series Bro Code beat Jeff and the Dark Angels and at TLC Bro Code (Domination and Kid Wild) won the Tag teams champ in a ladder match which now they defend there title vs J2Red At the Royal Rumble, the Bro Code would fight the Dark Angels to a No Contest due to J2 Red interfering. At Elimination Chamber, the Bro Code would successfully defend the YWE Tag Titles against J2 Red. At Wrestlemania 4, the Bro Code would defeat Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid), J2 Red, & Dark Angels in a Fatal 4 Way Tornado Tag Team Match to retain their titles. At Over the Limit, Bro Code would defeat the Dark Angels in rematch from TLC. At Money In the Bank, the Bro Code would lose the titles to Phenom & Mario Sanchez in a Tag Match. At Summerslam, Kid Wild would team up with Mr. RAW MITB Dark Shark & DJ Hero to a losing effort after Hero betrayed the team. At Night of Champions, Wild would help his brother Domination retain the YWE U.S. Title against Justin James. Singles Career; YWE United States Champion & Feud with DJ Hero At Hell in a Cell, Kid Wild would defeat Red Dread in his first singles CPV match. At Survivor Series, Wild would try fend off Red Dread from interfering, but he was too late when Justin James beat Domination for the U.S. Title. At the Royal Rumble, Kid Wild would enter the Royal Rumble Match at #19, but he was eliminated by Blue Star. At Elimination Chamber, Wild would have his first World Title Match for the YWE Title in the Elimination Chamber where he managed to eliminate DJ Hero before being eliminated by Dark Shark. Kid Wild is set to face his brother Ginji & Justin James in a Triple Threat Match for the YWE United States Championship. At Wrestlemania 5, Kid Wild would win the YWE United States Championship from Ginji in a triple threat match that also involved Justin James. At Extreme Rules, Kid Wild would retain the U.S. Title against Justin James in a Singles Match. At No Way Out, Kid Wild would lose the U.S Title to DJ Hero in a Triple Threat Match, that also involved Phsycoz, without getting pinned. At Money In The Bank, Kid Wild would lose the RAW MITB Ladder Match to his brother Lula where Kid Wild would congratulate Lula afterwards. At Summerslam, Kid Wild would team up with DJ Hero & Cipher as Team RAW to defeat Team Smackdown (His Brother Ginji, Tristen McKnight, & Johnny B. Rockin') in a 6 Man Tag Team Elimination Match. On RAW Supershow 2000 Sub Special, Bro Code would reunite for One Night Only to defeat DJ Hero & Tristan McKnight in a Tag Team Match. At Night Of Champions, Kid Wild would finally have his rematch for the U.S Title, but he would lose to DJ Hero after he an exposed turnbuckle and got superkicked. At Hell In A Cell, Kid Wild would face DJ Hero in another rematch where he managed to defeat DJ Hero and become U.S Champion for a second time. At All Extreme (a televised house show), however, Kid Wild would lose his US Title back to DJ Hero in a Triple Threat Match which also involved Angel, making him the shortest reigning US Champion at only 2-3 weeks. At Backlash, Kid Wild would lose in his rematch against DJ Hero for the US Title. Kid Wild wouldn't make his next appearance until the Royal Rumble where he entered at No.6 but was eliminated by Shadow. Feud with Cipher & Heel Turn At Roadblock, Kid Wild would defeat Cipher in a United States Championship No.1 Contenders Match. After the match, Kid Wild would be attacked by Cipher. At Wrestlemania 6, Kid Wild competed in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the U.S Title, but was eliminated by Cipher - who ended up winning the match. At Extreme Rules, Kid Wild would lose to Cipher in a match for the U.S Title. At Nitro, Kid Wild would lose to Cipher again, this time in a Triple Threat match, after Cipher pinned Crazy One. After multiple losses, Kid Wild would snap and attacked Crazy One, turning Heel in the process. At Money In the Bank he helped his brothers to win the tag team titles by attacking Phsycoz. At Summerslam Bro Code was unsuccessful to keep the titles against New Mexicoolz. ELW (Present) The Wolf Pack (Kid Wild and A-X) made there debut by attacking the greatest team of all ELW history Team Tough (Tony Tough and Master Tough). Team tough said they made a mistake attacking the toughest guys in ELW. The Wolf Pack met Team Tough at Judgement Day in a Tables Match. Team Tough Came up with the win The Wolf Pack did not like the lose so they crashed the Tough with there flying Finisher. The Wolf Pack and Team Tough did not like each other during the week, Wolf Pack had a chance to face Flash and Dash for the Tag titles and they Won. TEAM TOUGH did not like how they didnt have a chance for those titles.At Vengeance but it was a ladder match between Flash and Dash Team Tough and Wolf pack in 2007 the winner of that match was the Wolf Pack. Wolf Pack holding the championships now what they do asking themselves well Team Tough had more then just them two it was 4 all together Mercer tough and Ox tough. The whole team injured the Wolf Pack. The general manger of Smackdown said the titles are on the line right now and Team tough beat the injured Wolves. Kid Wild and A-x said there were done getting ambushed so they went for some Singles titles but they were still a tag team. After Kid Wild beat The Icon for the World Heavywheight champion and A-x beat Dash for the Cruiserwheight champ the wolf pack were the first in ELW to be a tag team with singles championship. The #1 contender for the World Heavy weight championship was Restriction he was the one that craved championship they met at The great American Bash and Kid Wild still kept the title. He was a great champion until his brother came for him in Smackdown and was soon in a 4 way rivalry when Icon, Lula, and Zie Chang. They met in a ladder match and at Summer Slam and the Winner was the Small Zie Chang. Wolf Pack came back in the tag division and beat the Beast boys at Extreme Rules in a Tables match and then the had a rematch at ECW and the beast boys defended the Wolf pack and the got the beast boys got there titles back. John X and Justin Black wanted to face a great team also but they had a loss now they want there rematch. John X faced Kid Wild in a extreme rules match and Kid Wild won after the match Falsh and Dash try to attack Kid Wild but mr.al stopped it and said they will face each ither in a tables match and the winner will be #1 contender for the tag titles. Kid Wild saved A-x from nitro who was becoming his brother Lula enemy in smackdown. XWF Appearance (2013) On the 14/01/12 edition of XWF Aftershock Kid Wild participated in the "Cut your Teeth" challenge, he wrestled in the main event against Damage in a No Holds Barred match. Kid Wild was victorious with a helping hand from Luke Loynes. OWF (2013-present) It was reported that Kid Wild had signed a contract with OWF. When he will debut is unknown. WCA (2013-present) It was reported that Kid Wild had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). Kid Wild made his WCA debut at Anarchy in the Assault, defeated Blue in a Extreme Rules match. Bro code had a match at wresltemania with the Undertaker vs the colors and they won. Kid Wild faced Mario for the World Heavywhoeght championship and Mario won. SWE (2013-present) On February 16, 2014 Kid Wild sign a contract with the "S" WWE which finds the close brothers and together Domination and Lula reforming Bro Code, on the same night on RAW, Kid Wild and Domination winners of a tag team match against Awesome Ones (Mario Sanchez & Phenom) to become the new #1 Contender for the World tag Team championship at WrestleMania 1 against The Evolution in the Kick Off of the show. At Wrestlemania 1 the Bro Code defeat. Evolution and become the new World Tag Team Champions. The Next Night on Raw however, the Bro Code would lose to Evolution in a match for the titles resulting in a short reign. At Extreme Rules, the Bro Code would beat The Picars to become the new No.1 Contenders to the titles. At Money in the Bank, the Bro Code would finally get their rematch against Evolution and would win the World Tag Titles back. At Summerslam 2014 Bro Code were able to defend the World Tag Team Championship against the Justice League. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that Kid Wild had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. MWF (2015-present) It was reported that Kid Wild had signed a contract with the new CAW promotion MWF. He will debut at MWF's first ever CPV Show, Fast Lane, in a tag team match teaming up with his brother Ginji as part of the Bro Code to face the Bro Faction. At Fast Lane, he & Ginji would defeat the Bro Faction in a Tag Team Match. Championships and Accomplishments ELW: *World Heavyweight Champion- 1x *World Tag Team Champion - 2x with A-X (1), Ginji (1) *ELW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with A-X YWE: *YWE United States Champion - 2x *YWE Tag Team Champion- 1x with Ginji *2013 Feud of the Year WCA: *World Heavyweight Champion- 1x *WCA Tag Team Champion- 1x with Bro Code and Mario Sanchez SWE *World Tag Team Champion - 2x with Ginji EWE: * EWE Tag Team Champion - 2x with Ginji YIW: * World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Ginji XCW: * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Final) * XCW Tag Team Champion - 1x (Final) with Ginji CXW: * CXW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Ginji Category:CAW